A shadow of his former self
by Auxiliary Booster
Summary: He was once a prince, destined to be next in line. Shining Eclipse for years has run for his life from the monster that was once his mother, Twilight Sparkle. Driven from his home and stripped of his royal name, he lives exiled in the dreaded Badlands with his lover/teacher. Will he ever recover? Will he live to reclaim his mothers soul and his birth right to the thrown? -Anthro-
1. Chapter 1

Ever since that day… That painful day six years ago when my darkest fears became a reality. That very day that drove me to the edge of my sanity, shattering my heart into pieces that have yet to have fully glue themselves back together… Ever since I was forced to abandon my home to escape that… Monster…. I have ran for my life, fought to survive, killed to live, stolen to feed myself, and all the while swore to avenge my mother's corrupted soul.

The pain still stings me from the very day when she returned from tree of harmony after one of her visits to the mysterious source of balance, where the essence of Nightmare Moon had seeped into the element of magic itself, slowly seeping into her body, mind, and soul. The result took her power and turned it against herself and her loved ones.

I was not but fifteen at the time, still being taught to live life as a prince. I had not a care in the world. My innocence was nearly pure…. Then it happened.

She had destroyed everything… Leaving Canterlot in ruins. The once beautiful city looked like nothing more than a pile of ash. I could see it from my chambers. I remembered the fear I felt when I saw my mother… Or what was once my mother.

The black monster strode through the middle of the smoldering ashes as shadows danced across her slender body. Dull silver armor, surrounded in dark purple magic covered her body. She wore a disfigured version of the element of magic, transformed into a crown like helm that sat on her head around her deformed horn. Her wings were a miss-match of a menacing shadow covered dragon wing on her right and a black feathered wing with purple magic dancing across it on her left. Her mane was pure black shadows that floated from her head, her tail much the same.

But what scared me the most… Was those deep, dark, cold dark purple reptilian eyes that seemed to stab my soul when they looked at me.

She held a black, twin blade bastard sword in her right hand. Both blades seemed to radiate fear and pain in its purest form.

This was Queen Shimmering Shade. A monster born of pure fear and hate, who's only purpose was to cause pain.

The very sight of her made me want to burst into tears or run or fight or…. Something! Something other than sitting and watching my mother kill the ponies I had grown to love.

Then she spoke and oh dear sweet Celestia, her voice made me feel like there was an ice cold claw on my back. "I'v come for my son." The monster said as she was met outside by the two older rulers, Celestia and Luna, brandishing royal battle armor.

"You shall go nowhere near Eclipse, monster!" Luna growled back, gritting her teeth as she prepared to attack the mare.

The monster laughed, sending shivers up my spine. "As if you could stop me! With the element of magic under my control, you have no power over me! Without the elements, you can't defeat me! You're pathetic, Luna! Moon wasted her time with you! I will claim victory and rule for all eternity!"

"SILENCE!" Celestia roared as she flung herself at the nightmare, horn glowing as she summoned a spell, before firing at her. The beam was massive, engulfing the black mare in a giant beam of light magic.

I thought it was over, even with as quick as it was… But to my worst fears, I was far from right.

Shade leaped out of the light, before impaling her sword hilt deep into Celestia's stomach, running her all the way through. The alicorns gurgling cries of pain could be heard from even where I stood. I watched in horror as deep scarlet blood poured from the exit wound on her back, staining her alabaster fur.

Luna screamed.

Tears poured from my eyes as a smile spread across the black alicorns lips, showing her fanged canines.

I woke with a start, my eyes snapping open as I clung closer to the body that rested against my front. It was dark, blotting out my surroundings, giving me only the picture of impaled Celestia to see still burned into the back of my eye balls. Warm tears slid from my eyes as the sorrow of that day still haunted the darkest reaches of my mind.

I tried to force myself to calm by burying my snout into the mare I helds neck, the fresh tears wetting her coat.

The mare shifted against me, letting out a small groan. "What is wrong, my love?" Her sweet, comforting voice rang in my ears, giving me something to mentally ground myself with.

I did my best to keep my voice as I replied, but still ended up speaking past a lump in my throat. "T-that dream again… It won't stop torturing me. Make it stop, Kindle."

Kindle reached down to my hand that was tightly wrapped around her stomach and squeezed it. "I wish I could help… Sadly, I do not know a cure for that." She said in a compassionate tone. "I do so wish I knew how to help you, Eclipse. There are no cures for what you have lived through."

"What did I do to deserve this?" I whimpered as more tears slid down the fur of my cheeks.

The mare pressed her bare back closer against me. The warmth of her body at least relaxed me a little. Her soft fur made a royal bed feel like pins and needles and her voice could calm a rampaging Ursa major. "There was nothing you could have done. It was not your fault. I can not seem to tell you this enough. I can understand that you are hurt, broken even. But I will not stand to watch the one I love destroy himself. I can fix you... If you let me, that is." She replied in her soothing voice.

I kissed Kindle's neck gently. Like always, her words had warmed my heart. "I lost count of how many times you've told me that, love... But it always seems to make me feel better." I then released her from my embrace, before sitting up in the bed and stretching my stiff limbs, sighing as the joints popped.

My horn lit up a dull dark purple as I focused my magic and lit the many candles that filled the room. I had found this place within the first year of my willing exile. It was abandon, but thanks to the magic I knew, I had been able to fix it up to my liking. Over the years past that, after falling head-over-hooves for Kindle, she and myself had been adding items that we had… 'Commandeered' from the places we were forced to attack to find food, dressing the home to our liking.

"It is your turn to collect breakfast, no?" Kindle asked as I pushed myself off the king sized bed and walked to the mirror beside the wardrobe, where a wash bowl filled with water sat. I looked myself over in the reflective glass. I could definitely see why Kindle was so attracted to me in the first place. Being as I and the mare in my bed where next to naked, my toned muscles shown strong and proud from the many quarrels I had partaken in, covered by my dark purple coat of fur. My dull golden, mane and tail were long and messy, but that only added to my good looks. I'm a unicorn, once a prince at the prime of my youth. My face was broad with a strong snout and angular jaw that jutted out a little. My horn, unlike most, was long, giving me a better focal point for rapid spell usage. But Kindle had said that what really made her stare, were my eyes. Pure, bright rings of gold that just seemed to shimmer, even when I was in a bad mood.

The only thing I hated about my looks, was the fucking scar that began at my forehead, trailed over my right eye, and ended at my jaw line; a gift from my former mother, Twilight Sparkle 'AKA' Shimmering Shade and her blade of pure fear. It left a nasty wound that couldn't heal without black magic. I had nearly bled out from it. That's when I met Kindle, my dark arts teacher.

"Yeah." I replied to her question as I dipped my hand into the water bowl and splashed the cold water onto my face, rubbing it into my eyes to get the sand out of them. "I hope I can get enough to fill us both this time."

I heard a lusty pur from Kindle and turned to look. A deep blush warmed my face as my eyes met her exposed body.

First off, Kindle is mostly a zebra, but also part unicorn, giving her an odd, slightly curved horn. I found that to be gorgeous. I liked exotic. Her body was slender, yet curvy in all the right placed with a bit of a muscular finish to her form, making anypony who looked for too long drool like a dog. Her breasts were nice and round with a perfect ratio between firm and soft as well as her sexy ass. Her coat was a somewhat brighter gray with red stripes and intricate designs that covering her body from shoulder to hoof. Her red mane and tail weren't as messy as mine, but the frizzyness of it still made her look wild. Her face was cute but sexy and seemed to beg for my attention, which a lot of the time she was, hense why she was now in a lewd position after having already removed what little clothing she had on.

She was laying on her chest with her ass in the air, frizzy tail parted to the side to expose her goods to me. Her two toned flame cutie mark shone brightly on both cheeks. She wore a lusty little grin as she toyed with me, making my shorts grow tight. "Do not worry about filling me with food. I can think of other ways for you to fill me." She said, batting her eyes at me. Her scarlet eyes begging me to act on my instincts.

""You love to tease me, don't you?" I asked as I fought my urge to pound her into the bed, the scent of her arousal tingling my senses.

"I thrive on it." Kindle replied with a lusty little giggle.

"You're such a dirty mare."

"You love it." She giggled again.

I groaned. "How can I not? You're always trying to get my pants off. I'm so glad I have great endurance."

"Do not forget about your heart stopping dexterity." She finished with a lick of her lips.

Kindle's lusty tone sent a shiver up my spine as I began to pull out my old royal armor that held my eclipse cutie mark as the crest. It was made of a strong, yet lightweight metal that never seemed to even dent from a normal attack. I quickly dressed myself in the golden armor that matched my mane. I grabbed my favorite weapon, a long, jagged bladed scythe, weight balanced to increase flowing attacks, and slipped it into a holster on my back.

"Awww… I liked you exposed. Now I have to take that off of you when you get back." Kindle playfully groaned as I came over to her and planted a deep kiss on her lips. She parted them to let my tongue enter her maw and dance with her own, tasting each other, until I decided to break. She liked her lips as her eyes gazed into mine. So much love and lust for me filled the pools of red.

"I won't take long. Stealing from changelings is what I do best, besides fighting and sex." I said as I turned and began to walk out of the room, but stiffened when I felt something slap my ass. I turned around to see Kindle with her horn glowing red.

"Hurry back… Please do not make me wait. You know how I hate waiting." She begged with one of her looks that made me want to just run back and cuddle her to death, but my thoughts were interupted by my stomach.

I quickly nodded my head, before leaving.

As I stepped out into the cool twilight air, something I'v gotten used to, a deep sigh escaped me as thoughts toward my life filled my head with turmoil. Now that I wasn't around Kindle for her to block them, they floated around freely. I was a little grateful that they had, though. Stress and anger made me a faster and better fighter.

My thoughts once again turned to what I once was as my hooves carried me to where I needed to go. The changeling trade rout was further into the Badlands, hidden deeper into the wasteland they call an empire. I began to once again think of what my life would have been if none of this would have ever happened. I would be a full prince, taking part in the affairs of Equestria as part of the council. My every need would be cadered to. My friends, the children of the other five elements would have grown up with me, destined to inherit the elements, but tell that to a nightmare who nearly killed them.

From what I'v heard, they had all done the same as I. All of them running for their lives ever since six years ago. The pain of it all made me sick with wrath. Mine and the lives of those I had known to love as family ruined by one mare. It only made things worse that my father had died of horn cancer the year previous to the incident. I would rather not go into explanation as to what happened to his head when he tried to use a spell to protect a pegasus filly from a huge, violent thunder cloud. Lets just say we had a closed casket and both me and the filly had the same shrink.

My thoughts then turned back to the main subject. Though this whole thing ruined my life, I would have never met Kindle. The love of my life. The very mare that kept me from offing myself. I loved her with every bit of what was left of my heart. She's the soul reason I'm still alive, the reason I can still fight to live, the reason why I can still live to seek vengeance on what had taken over my mother's body six years ago

I could tell by my surroundings that I was getting close to my destination. The land became less and less fertile with every step I took. The forest began to thin, before finally ending, leaving an open space. I would reach the trade route soon.

"You there! Stop!" A deep voice ordered.

I stopped and looked towards the voice to find an armored changeling, pointing a spear at me threateningly. Another one joined from the other side of me. I could hear his hooves hit the ground.

I stood there motionless as I sized the first one up. I could definitely take him, but I couldn't see the other one, so I waited.

"He's Equestrian!" The one behind me stated, "Get him!" I heard his hoof push into the gravel, before leaving the ground. I spun around just in time to catch the shaft of his spear and sling him over my head face first into the ground. I then yanked the weapon from his grip and drove it through his back, stabbing though his heart. The stallion cried out in pain, before collapsing motionless.

I drew my weapon as I heard the first one charge and swung it around to catch his spear, slicing the spear in two with the curved blade of my scythe. Spinning the weapon around, I brought it down on his head, the blade slicing through the crown of his skull and exiting his maw. His whole body spasmed as the brain was severed from it, instantly dying and dropping to the ground after I yanked my weapon free. Blood began to pool out around his head as I continued on, determined to feed me and my love.

I didn't encounter any more guards until I was right at the trade route as a cart full of exotic food crates rode through. This had to be one of my favorite parts of doing this, taking the food right out from under their noses. There seemed to be enough on this cart to where I could take an entire crate without them noticing.

I focused my magic and teleported onto the cart behind one of the changelings that were riding with the product. I quietly snuck up and wrapped my hand over his mouth, before snapping his neck to the side and letting him drop. I then turned and grabbed one of the crates and teleported off with it, reappearing further up the trail. I lifted the crate in my magic and began the walk back home.

"How in tartarus did you get that much food!?" Kindle exclaimed in disbelief as soon as I got back and showed her my lewt.

I smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm just good like that, I guess. You want to get the food started while I get my armor off and join my sexy mare in the nude? Maybe feed each other?" I whispered in her ear.

"You had better get your ass in there and get that armor off now, Eclipse. You earned dessert first. I want you now." She replied with a lusty growl.

I chuckled at her eagerness. "Oh, Kindle. You know how I don't like spoiling my meal."

The mare pouted and went to open the crate. "Fine. But I want top."

"We'll see…" I replied with a sly smile and went to go remove my armor. I loved blocking her when she was burning to fuck me. It was how I got back at her for teasing me. As soon as I had stored my armor back where it belonged, I returned to my love stark naked and pressed my body against her as she began cooking, running my hands down her body to encourage her to get this out of the way, so she could have her dessert.

I heard her stifle a gasp as I ran my finger over her warm, puffy, moist lower lips, chuckling as I felt her shiver from the contact. "I'm getting hungry, Kindle…"

"D-do not do that! I c-can not concentrate!" She cried as I pinched her clit and rolled it lightly between my fingers, causing her to whimper and moan. "P-please, Eclipse… D-do not tease-" I pushed my middle finger between her tight folds, letting her inner muscles milk at it. "Me!"

"Is that what you wanted? My, you're sensitive today, aren't you? Are we in heat?" I asked as I continued to finger her, slowly working my finger in and out of her. Her warm liquids coated my hand. She seemed more excited than normal as her inner muscles milked furiously at my finger.

"Y-yes!" Was all she could say in her light bliss past whimpers of helpless pleasure.

A sinister smile inched across my lips. "That would make sense. Well… You might want to finish up with the food then, that is if you want your release."

Kindle tried to wiggle free of me, only managing to get my finger deeper into her. "F-for Celestia's sake! You are going to make me burn the food!"

"If you burn it, I'll tease you for the rest of the day." I growled playfully, before shoving my two middle fingers inside of Kindle. Her inner walls squeezed around my finger, trying to pull them deeper.

The zebra cried out and nearly collapsed onto the stove. "W-what is wrong with you!?"

"I'm hungry…" That statement was emphasised by the loud growl of my stomach.

"Ok, Ok!" Kindle exclaimed, making to shakily continue preparing the food as I worked to finger her. Her uncontrolled moans of pleasure only made me want to tease her more, but I wasn't trying to make her pass out on the hot stove, so I slowed down just a little.

Five long, wet, sweaty minutes of teasing the zebra mare of her orgasm as she cooked finally came to an end as the smell of freshly cooked food filled my nose. I liked my lips, at both what I get to do next and at the delicious looking stew that was put at a constant simmer waiting to be eaten.

"Mmmm… Good job. I think you get to have a taste of your dessert now." I said in a low tone as I pulled my fingers out of Kindle, before turning her around and pushing her up onto the counter. I began kissing her neck, slowly trailing them down towards her breasts, where I licked, teased, and sucked each nipple. Her pleasured moans told me the sheer enjoyment that was had from my movements. I continued lower, trailing my tongue down her stomach, licking and teasing her navel on the way.

"F-f-for the l-love of Celestia… E-Eclipse… Will y-you please stop t-teasing me?" Kindle panted out past heated moans as I slowly worked lower.

I pulled away right before her clit and smiled up at her. I loved her flustered face when I got the every once in a while chance to tease the zebra. Oh Celestia, her hunger for me turned me on! This is the mare I fell in love with. A mare that loved me, wanted me, needed me. The very reason I still exist. "I'm just getting some revenge for this morning." I replied, spreading her thighs apart, fully exposing her wet marehood to me.

"Oh, ha HA! OH, F-FUCK!" She screamed when I suddenly bent down and wrapped my lips around her clit, sucking on the delicate pearl, driving the mare wild. Her hands flew to the back of my head, gripping hand fulls of my golden mane and tugging me harder against her.

I flicked my tongue across the sensitive flesh and thrust my two middle fingers back into her drooling cunt. I did a good job of teasing her while she was cooking, keeping her close to her release the entire time. She was just about ready to explode. I could tell by how her body moved that she was about to cum. I released her clit from my lips and spread her lower lips apart, before plunging my tongue inside of her milking crevice, wiggling it inside of her.

Kindle's scream of release echoed throughout the kitchen as she came in my willing maw. Her back arched as her entire body shook from the orgasm. Her juices filled my maw, drowning out my senses with her intoxicating flavor. I pulled back and swallowed every bit of the sweet mare cum, licking my lips as the taste stuck on my tongue.

Kindle slumped backwards against the wall, obviously enjoying her after glow. "I… I-I thought you… s-said you did… n-not… Want to spoil your meal…" She said in between pants.

I chuckled. "That was part of my meal."

"I should use that… And you call me a tease."

I burst out laughing and made to help Kindle down from the counter and seating her at our little table. I then went to fill two bowls of stew and set one in front of her and then sat down with my own.

After three full bowls, I finally felt satisfied. The stew had been great, better than anything I'v had for a long time. I had leaned back and closed my eyes, resting to let my food settle, when I felt a weight drop down in my lap, snapping me from my calm. I opened my eyes to find Kindle straddling me in the chair, grinding her wet lips against my now erect pony cock.

I grit my teeth to stifle a moan. "T-the safety s-spell." Was all I managed to say.

"But what if I want a foal?" She asked in a serious tone.

We had had this discussion before, so I was sure she knew the answer to her own question, but I went to explain it anyway, being as lecturing was in my nature. "This isn't the time to consider something like that, Kindle. Don't get me wrong, I want a foal too, but it's too dangerous. We have to kill and steal from changelings just so we can eat. My mother is still possessed by a nightmare. Our lives are in constant danger. I don't want have my foal born into a world where he/she is hunted like we are." Kindle placed a finger on my lips to silence anything else I had to say.

"I know… I was just testing your conscience." She replied soothingly, grinding me a little harder. Her horn lit up in its bright red aura as the area around my crotch glew the same color, showing the spell being placed. "There… No foals."

"Then what are you waiting for? You promised me dessert, didn't you?"

Kindle giggled as a blush formed on her cheeks. "So I did." She cooed, grinding against me a little harder, causing us both to suck in a sharp gasp. She reached down and grabbed the base of my throbbing shaft, holding it in place as she slid her wet lips up toward my thick head.

I moaned from the tease of her warm, wet folds, until she finally sat with her cunt pressed against my sensitive head. 'Her body is gorgeous' was all I could think of as I stared at my marefreind. Everything we've been through, all the hardships we faced together; she's still the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I would protect her with my life and her the same for me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I began to feel a gyration against my sensitive flesh, forcing my tip to pry apart her tender lips.

Kindle's lusty little growls vibrated in my ear as she pressed herself against me, squishing her breasts against my chest. She wrapped her arms over my shoulders and pushed against my length slowly, gradually pushing me inside of her milking cunt.

I groaned loudly at the feeling of the mare rolling her hips as she sunk lower over my shaft. I reached around her and grabbed her ass in both hands, guiding her down until I bottomed out.

"I-I never... Get t-tired of that... Feeling." Kindle moaned in my ear. She slowly sat back, grabbing my shoulders to hold herself steady as she gazed deep into my eyes. Love and lust only for me filled the deep pools of scarlet.

"D-do me a favor…"

"Hmm?"

"Never leave, no matter what... I want you with me for the rest of my life."

"I would not dream of it." She whispered and leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips, which I accepted with pride. This was my mare. No pony elses.

Mine.

I parted my lips to accept the tongue that was begging to be let in, letting the greedy muscle meet with my own. I tongue wrestled with her as she slowly ground herself into me. She then lifted herself off of me, pulling my cock out of her, before taking me back in and making a slow pattern of this. Slowly taking me in and out of her slick cunt, slowly pushing me towards the edge.

My mind went blank with pleasure, drowning out every worry and thought I had about anything. I massaged my hand up her back, while still helping her move with the other hand.

Kindle moaned loudly into my maw as she picked up the pace, taking me faster and driving my thick member in and out of her vice of a marehood harder with every second that went by.

I had to break the kiss for the need for air. A panted hard through the pleasure of my lover riding me like a plaything, her pants and moans turning me on more. "Oh… K-Kindle… I love you."

"A-and I you." She moaned as our bodies ground against each other. Love and lust mixing together in a sweet treat of an enjoyable sensation, driving me crazy with pleasure. The feeling of her squeezing cunt as it ground harder and harder against my thick shaft. My mind was so numb that only the feeling of being fucked registered to my brain. Everything else was destroyed in a blissful tidal wave.

Kindle suddenly stiffened, back arching hard as her inner muscles clamped even harder around me. "E-Eclipse! Hahh! I-I am about t-to c-cum!"

"Do it, my love! You've earned it!" I growled through my own pleasure, my own climax dangerously close.

She slammed herself down on me with as much force as she could muster in her post orgasmic bliss, making the chair groan in protest. Her scream of release echoed in the kitchen for the second time today. Her warm mare cum drenched my cock and spilled out onto my crotch. Her furiously milking inner walls forced me the rest of the way over the edge.

I growled loudly as my orgasm hit me, my stomach muscles tightened as I bottomed out deeper, pushing up into her womb, before releasing my load and filling her to the brim with my warm, thick cum.

Kindle cried out again as she was filled and came again, mixing her fluids with mine. The mixed love juice spilled out from around my shaft and made a mess of us both. She collapsed on top of me, head resting on my shoulder as the fatigue and afterglow took hold.

"Do me a f-favor…" Kindle spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Never leave."

I shook my head. "Never. I love you, Kindle."

"And I you…" She said, before nodding off.

I sighed. Everything seemed perfect. I had everything I wanted, everything I'v earned with my hard work to keep us alive and happy.

Little did I know… That was soon coming to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been far too long, Captain! I _need_ my sniveling coward of son now! He's the only one I can corrupt and pass the element of curses on to! I didn't spend six long years collecting the other five element offsprings and their elements that they had taken with them just to come up empty handed! I _need_ them all!" A deathly black alicorn roared at her captain of the guard.

The captain, a well built, pale gray stallion with teal eyes dressed in pearl black armor with purple trim, flinched at every word from the enraged alicorn. "Y-y-y-yes, my Queen." he replied in a shaky tone.

"I can't complete the element transfer without all six of the new wielders! I only have five! Either find Shining Eclipse or find a spot for the next captain of the guard to bury you after I'm done gouging your heart out! Am I perfectly clear!?" She growled, sitting forward in her throne to stare daggers- no, rapiers at guard.

The stallion nearly wet himself then and there. He quickly saluted. "Y-y-yes, your majesty!"

She gave a slow smile. That made the guard even more afraid. He knew if he made that smile go away his heart was literally going to be served on a silver platter. "Excellent. Now leave me and send in my… Mmm… Handsome muscle relaxer."

With his tail between his legs, the stallion nearly skipped out of the throne room, sending in her 'muscle relaxer', a black stallion with a dark purple mane, twice as buff as him, but somehow extremely gentle and tended to give the Queen… 'Relaxing massages'. The guard not only thought nothing of it, but seriously just didn't want to know how or why Queen Shade seemed a smidge easier to get along with after one of his treatments, just that the huge stud of a stallion had saved the lives of his troops on several occasions.

The captain made his way to the barracks to ready his troops to, once again, comb the Badlands for the queen's lost son.

A small feeling in his gut told him he was going to be replaced very soon….

**Not! Here's why!:**

**Badlands: Eclipse cloaked estate. 32.45 miles from nearest Equestrian town.**

"But I'm hungry!" I complained as a loud rumbling escaped my stomach. My head dropped face first into the table from my physical weakness.

"As am I, but we can not risk it. There are too many Equestrian guards about. They will surely catch us if we were to try and leave." Kindle stated.

I groaned as another grumble left my abdomen. "But I can just fight them off with my magic." I argued.

"No. We do not want Shimmering Shade to know you are here at all. If her guards turn up missing, they will search here until they find what killed them. The cloak spell on our home only works to a certain extent. It does not make us not here at all. They can still find us."

"But…"

"No, Eclipse."

"Dammit! I'm so hungry I can't see straight!" I cried as I slid off the table and collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh stop exaggerating, you big foal." she groaned and nudged my ass cheek with her hoof.

"I'm not a foal." I whined. My stomach felt like it was eating itself.

"Then stop acting like one." Kindle replied in a flat tone.

"Keep acting like that and you won't be walking straight for a week." I shot back.

"I will if you can not even walk yourself." she giggled a retort.

I was about to reply when a loud _bang_ echoed through the furthest wall from us, making us both jump. "Gah! My snout! What the hell!?" a deep voice growled from the other side.

"What happened!?" another voice asked.

"I just slammed my fucking snout on an invisible wall!" The first voice roared at the second.

"What?" There came a few knocks on the wall.

I didn't dare to even breath. They had found us. How the hell had they found us!? In a sudden streak of courage, I leaped to my hooves and ran into the master bedroom to find my scythe, snatching it up and magically forming my armor onto my body. I then ran back out into the living area. "Kindle." I whispered. "Arm yourself. They found us. We have to fight. It's our only option."

The zebra nodded and ran off to find her armor and weapon. She returned a moment later dressed in a red, lightweight two piece female scale mail that covered only her vitals. An elegant red helmet sat snugly on her head. Her mane was tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She held a well used, jagged cutlass at the ready in her right hand. She looked like a sexy warrior goddess.

As soon as I peeled my eyes away from the welcome sight of my lover dressed in battle armor, something I hope she never has to wear because she's pissed at me, and turned to gaze back at the wall, the surface erupted into an explosion of debris, scattering pieces of wood in every direction. I covered my face to keep any from hitting me, before moving it to glare at whoever had just vandalized my home.

Two fully armored Equestrian troops stood outside the hole. The larger stallion was a pure white unicorn with a green mane sticking through the top of his helmet. Blood had stained the white fur under his bleeding nostril, making a red trail from it to his chin. The smaller one was a pegasus, pale blue with a silver mane sticking through the top of his helm. Both guards shown looks of absolute surprise.

"Y-you think that's him?" the white stallion asked.

"I don't know, but look at his crest and his armor. That's royal attire! It has to be him!" the blue one replied. "Its Prince Eclipse! Don't just stand there! Apprehend him!"

"What about the mare?"

"Kill the bitch!" he cried and lunged at me, swinging his bastard sword above his head.

The very words that had come out of his maw made me want to gut him. One could only imagine what I wanted to do to him when he lunged. I quickly spun my scythe around and caught his blade before it could touch me.

The second guard bound past and took on my lover. I was too caught up in trying not to give this guard an upper hand that I couldn't even look back to see the fight. I only heard the clashing of blades from behind me.

The guard disengaged from our death lock and jumped back a few paces. I didn't take my eyes off of his, even as I spun my blade to its next offensive position.

He lunged again, this time took a swipe at my hooves.

I quickly spun my weapon around and caught his sword in the crook of the blade, before wrenching it from his grip and flinging it away from him, sending it to stab into the wall. I then brought my blade back around and raked the jagged edge across his chest, splicing through his armor, ribs, lungs, and heart. Blood splattered everywhere from the deep wound and poured out into a deep pool from under his spliced armor.

He slowly looked down at his chest as the color faded from his face. "I-I was… J-just f-following orders…" he whimpered, before collapsing into a bloody mess.

I was so numb to death that not even his dying words had phased me. "You should have thought of that before following them." I then turned to help Kindle, only to find the other guard be run through by the zebras cutlass.

Kindle yanked her blade out of the stallions chest and shoved him into the floor, showing exactly how brutal she can be. I'm not going to lie. That turned me on a little.

"You ok, Kindle?"

She turned to look at me, showing spots of blood on her face from the dead guard. She nodded.

"We can't stay here. Not anymore. Get whatever you need. Just make sure its not so much that it would drag us down. Hurry up though. There's more where they came from." I ordered.

"Right. We need cloths, gold, herbs, and food. We need to raid another changeling shipment or steal provisionals from a guard camp." Kindle listed off, before quickly making for the bedroom to ready our supplies.

I walked up to the hole in the wall and poked my head out through it. There wasn't anypony around, yet. Thank Luna for that good luck. Those two must have been a two pony scouting team, which meant they would be looking for them. We had an hour, tops.

And so...

We ran. From our home, our life, our years of work. We ran like we were always forced to do. We had packed everything we had thought would be needed, save for the food we didn't have. That was to be acquired on the run.

We had left the two dead soldiers inside the the discovered home. There was no need to bury them, nor was there time.

We were fugitives. What we do to the military that hunts us, is an occupational hazard. You don't like it, don't fuck with us. That's just how we feel about it. We do what we need to survive.

Now where was I?... Oh yeah!

As we ran through the quickly densening forest, I began to hear the angered shouts of the other soldiers. Though we were so far ahead, I couldn't tell what they were shouting, most likely something along the lines of: 'He's around here somewhere! Spread out and find him! I'll give you all to the queen if you come back with empty hands!' But that's just my guess.

Look at me getting off topic again!

The forest seemed like it was growing a foot every second we were in it. It was such a vast, wild, and untamed terrain that even the most skilled of explorers had lost themselves is the everchanging wood of the curse induced forest. Very seldom have I or Kindle traveled inside farther than a few yards. It scared us both. Now we ran for our lives through it.

"We must find shelter!" Kindle stated as I began to tire out, my muscles were strong, but they did eventually wear out. Kindle though, seemed exhausted.

"Agreed." I skidded to a stop, making Kindle run right into me.

"Ow! Why did you stop!?" She cried as she had to peel herself off of my back

"I could make us a shelter."

Kindle groaned loudly from behind me. "You know, I did not think of that."

"Of course not. Otherwise you would have voiced it." I stated in a matter of factly tone as I looked around for a decent base for the shelter, soon finding a thick trunked, smooth bark tree. I quickly made my way to it, before pulling back my fist and slamming it as hard as I could into the trunk.

Pain shot up my arm from the jarring contact and I yanked my arm back. I glared at the tree, looking it over to find not a single dent, crack, or scratch. "Yep, perfect." I growled past clenched teeth as I tried to massage my throbbing arm.

"You are such a brute." Kindle commented from behind me as I began clearing some fallen leaves out of the way and summoning a shape shifting spell. I felt my horn give its familiar tingly feeling from the magic being drawn to the tip. I then let the built up magic flow into the trunk as a glowing stream of purple and gold.

The bark of the tree shimmered as the magic began to take its effect, hollowing out the inside and working its way to the surface. Soon there was a door sized hole formed in the side of the tree, exposing the hollow inside. It looked large enough to fit four comfortably.

"Looks homey." Kindle commented.

That made me chuckle. "Hurry up and get inside so I can close it up. I'll be back after I find something edible."

"Do not be late. I do not wish to have to go save you. You are too much trouble as it is." She replied and made her way inside.

I closed the entrance in the trunk, before lifting my scythe and trudging back through the forest, making sure to leave an invisible magic trail as I went. I didn't want to get lost, not in the Everfree.

Saying the Everfree had overgrown after Shimmering Shade came to power was an understatement. The whole enchanted forest had grown so far that it consumed even parts of the Badlands. It was kinda scary what these trees did.

I walked for what seemed like hours, though it was probably like an hour and a half, searching through the disfigured trees and plants for anything Kindle and I could use to sate our hunger. Everything looked edible, delicious even. But I knew the Everfree was a huge death trap. Everything wanted to kill you.

Yep. And I was stuck in it with an army of soldiers that wanted to capture me and kill my lover after us. What a wonderous life I have. "One day, Shade… I will tear you from my mother's body and lock you in a prison of never ending darkness. You will beg for something as merciful as death." I growled as I continued my search.

I started to use my magic to search through the fruits for toxins, finding that almost all of them would kill me if I simply licked it. I walked over to the few trees that bore edible fruit and picked enough to last us for a couple of days, placing them into my satchel.

My ears perked up when I heard a branch snap from behind me. I spun around, spinning my scythe, before bringing to the throat of whoever was behind me.

The mare cried out in fear as her neck was surrounded by the curved blade of my weapon. She was a light brown earth pony with a dirty orange mane and tail. She was dressed in torn clothes that did next to nothing to cover her body. She held a crude dagger in her right hand.

"Who are you!?" I growled, trying to keep my eyes off of her mostly exposed body.

"I-I should ask the same of you." She spat back.

"No you shouldn't. Now answer my damn question, before it won't matter who you are anymore." I growled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm going to kill you if you don't cooperate." I replied, pressing the blade closer against her neck. "Now who are you and what were you about to do with that needle you call a blade?"

"My name is Vine Root. I'm a rogue. You were trespassing on my territory, so I was gonna take you out."

I yanked the blade away from her throat, making it look like I had just slit it.

The mare gasped loudly in fear. Her hands went to inspect her still solid neck. "You crazy bastard! You could have killed me!"

"Would have." I said and turned back to the tree to gather some more of the fruit. "I don't really spare lives that try to end mine. I'm a fugitive after all. Consider yourself lucky."

"And you're still taking all of my food!"

"Not taking _all_ of it… Unless you want them all to be mine and for your blood to nurture the next batch." I replied in a blunt tone. That had kinda sounded a bit darker than I had intended, but I really didn't care at the moment. I knew I could be a really big ass when I'm hungry.

After getting all that I needed, I picked one for myself and bit into it. My senses were instantly struck by a by a tidal wave of sweet, overpowering all my other senses. "Woah! Everything in this place is overpowered!"

"Everything's magical here. There are very few things here that will aid you, but the ones that do, do it better than anything in the world." Vine replied to my exclamation.

"That would explain why the soldiers couldn't catch us."

"Us? I don't even know who you are."

"Not you!" I snapped at the mare. "My lover and I."

"Ah. That makes more sense. You still haven't told me who you are." Vine pried. "Not like I'm going to expose you to the guard. They'd kill me as soon as they saw me. I poisoned the Queen's food with fruit from the Everfree and killed her taster. I'm a fugitive too."

"That was bold… And stupid." I replied, giving her a curious look.

Vine crossed her arms. "I did what I had to do. Now… Are you going to tell me who you are? I might be able to help you out of this alive, but only if we all cooperate."

I groaned loudly. "Ex prince Shining Eclipse."

The mare burst out laughing. "C-common, be serious!"

"I was going to kill you. How much more serious could I be?"

That made her stop. She stared at me for a long moment, before violently shaking her head. "Celestia, you're fucking with me every chance you get!"

"Here! I found him! And he's with the enchantress!" A guards voice called to his comrades.

"Fuck! They found us!" I growled. "Common!" I then grabbed Vine by the arm and took off into a sprint, dragging the mare with me.

"Where are you taking me!?" She cried as I ran.

"Somewhere safe!" I called back. The magic trail I had left behind glew lightly in my vision, leading me back to where I had started. The trail simply vanished as I ran along it, leaving no trace it was ever there. I could hear the voices of the guards. They sounded louder the further we ran.

As we finally broke out into the clearing where mine and Kindle's shelter was located. I made a break for the tree, using my magic to open the entrance, showing a worried looking Kindle.

"What happened!? Who is that!?" Kindle cried as we approached the tree.

I didn't answer. I only grabbed Vine and shoved her into the opening. I then turned towards the edge of the clearing where the soldiers were beginning to emurge. "You will never take me!" I roared at the guards. My horn glowed a dark purple as I summoned my magic, dark purple swirled around me as it built up in magnitude.

"Apprehend him! And get the enchantress! I want to personally give them both to the queen!" What appeared to be the head guard ordered.

I drew my scythe as the group of ten guards charged. I was full ready to slaughter every last one of them.

That was until the unexpected happened.

"_Stop!"_ A familiar mares voice commanded and every last guard halted.

"Shade? Is that you?" I asked, glancing around at the soldiers.

"_Ah, Eclipse. I can see my sniveling captain of the guard finally found you. Maybe he's not as useless as I had thought." _Shade replied. "_I had hoped to find you sooner, but six years gave me at least the time to find the other elements. Come home, my son. Return so I may give you your inheritance, your royal title, your life."_

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you, Shade!? I'm not your son! Merely the offspring of the body you took!" I shot back.

Shade chuckled. "_How nieve. You are more my son than you know. You are the offspring of the body that I control, yes. But you are also the next in line to receive the element of magic. Now since I have corrupted it, the next wielder will become my offspring."_

"You wouldn't dare…"

"_I've done more than that for six years. I need you. I don't care what I have to do, I'll have you, even if I have to do it myself!"_ Even as she said this, black and purple smoke began to pool around the hooves of her guard, slowly converging to the center of the group, before raising into a tall pillar. The smoke began spiral, spilling rays purple light through small gaps. Then it stopped moving altogether.

I gripped my scythe tighter, my magic still spiraling around me. '_What fresh hell is this?'_

The shadows dispelled, showing a pure black alicorn mare, dressed in smoking grey armor. A twin bladed sword sat strapped to her back. Shade still looked exactly the same as when I had last seen her. She smiled at me, exposing her fangs. "Finally, after six years. I have found you. And my have you grown."

"And so you show yourself, Shade. What have you done with the other elements?" I growled at her.

"The others? Oh they're all safe, cozy, and warm back at the castle." She replied, still smiling.

"Why don't I believe you?"

Shade shook her head. "Because you don't want to. I may have killed Celestia, but I'm not that sick. I need the elements. I need their cooperation. Without the new element of magic, the other elements are useless."

I heard a low growl from behind me. I knew it was Kindle and I was happy for the support, though it wasn't much. "So you want me to give just give up my freedom?"

She chuckled. "Give up your freedom, huh?... Eclipse, I don't want to take your freedom at all, quite the contrary. I want you to take my place. I want you to be able to have whatever you want, whenever you want it, just by taking it from those too weak to stand up to you. All I want is to be able to watch you do it."

My eyes narrowed. "And if I refuse?"

"I'll take you… And kill your little zebra you call a lover." Shade replied with a vicious smile. "What's it gonna be, lover boy? You know I have the full capability of doing whatever I want to you right now and there's nothing you could do to stop it."

'_I can do more than you know.'_ I thought angrily as a plan came to mind.

Shade held out her hand, gesturing for me to take it. "Come, my son. Your destiny awaits."

"You know nothing of my destiny!" I growled at her as I released my magic. A large, purple runic spell circle formed beneath me and the tree my lover and the enchantress were inside of.

Shade's eyes widened. "No!" She sprinted towards me, baring her fangs in a warning.

Black lightning sprouted from the ground and enveloped us just as the nightmare drew her blade to strike me, only for her to vanish from our vision.

_**Shimmering Shade: thirdperson**_

Shimmering leaped at Eclipse, intent on maiming him, just when he and the two others, along with the free vanished. It left a huge crater in the ground from where the trees roots had been, that in which Shade immediately fell into, tumbling down the slope and crashing at the bottom. Her groan of pain could be heard from the bottom of the crater.

Every single guard there gasped loudly. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! Somepony get down there and help her!" The captain ordered.

Two pegasus guards flew down to help, grabbing her by the arms, and flying her out of there. They landed in front of the captain. The alicorn was bruised slightly around her right eye and had a scratch here and there on her body, but otherwise, she seemed ok. "My queen, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, maggot. No need to worry yourself over little scratches." She spat.

"My apologies."

Shade leaned closer to the stallion. "You found him… You keep your life and your position, captain."

The guard inclined his head. "Thank you, my queen."

"I want you to find him again… I want you to kill his bitch in front of him… Then I want you to stick as many things through him that won't kill him as you possibly can!" Shade roared at him, making the stallion flinch. "Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, my queen."

"Good… Now take me back home. I wish to mend myself."


	3. Chapter 3

"She found us… She already knows where I took us… Its only a matter of time until she finds us again." I whispered to Kindle as she lied on top of me. I had transported myself, Kindle, and Vine to the old castle of the celestial sisters and now me and Kindle were curled up in Celestia's old bed, which was somehow still clean.

"You did what you could, love. I expect no less from you."

"Hay Kindle…"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember when we first met?" I asked her with a small smile.

"You were seventeen. I had just turned eighteen." She replied, nuzzling my neck.

"I was all alone… You were too… And you just stayed there with me, no reason whatsoever. No pity, no sorrow, no nothing but comfort."

"I liked you."

I smiled. "There wasn't a single doubt in my mind." I leaned over and kissed Kindle, holding a hand against her cheek and closing my eyes.

I felt her tongue lick across my lips, asking permission to enter, something I was more than happy to give. I parted my lips, allowing the wonderful tongue that I grew to love enter my maw and dance against my own.

The kiss didn't last long. I broke away, worry obviously showing on my face. "Kindle… Did I make the right move?"

"Of course you did, Eclipse. Why? What is wrong?" The zebra asked with a concerned look on her face.

"They'll kill you to get to me. I know they always would, but now… with Shade… I don't know what to do… I feel so helpless. We were lucky this time, but…" I stopped when Kindle placed a finger on my lips.

"Shhhh… You do not need to worry yourself sick over things that have yet to happen. I will not allow it."

I felt a tear come to my eye. "But… What if I can't protect you?" I squeezed the mare against me. "I can't lose you. I just can't."

"Shhh. I know. But, as I said, do not worry until it is time for you to act." She replied in her comforting voice, before leaning in to give me a quick kiss. "Must I do something to make you forget about your worries?" Kindle asked with a mischievous smile as she slowly licked her lips.

I smirked at that. "Am I allowed to say yes?"

"What do you think?" She asked, before leaning in to drag a slow lick up my neck, making me shiver.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious!? She found him!?" A rainbow maned pegasus stallion demanded. He was shorter than the other ponies that stood around him, but was buffer with a strong voice. His coat was nearly pure white, only covered in black scuff marks from his neglect of cleaning it. He wore a worn leather jacket and a pair of ripped jean shorts. His purple eyes stared at the pony who had told him the news.<p>

"I-it's what I heard, Spectrum Dash. S-she was going on and on about it, about how badly she wanted to hurt him for m-making a f-fool out of her." A smoke gray pegasus mare whispered, brushing her orange mane out of her eyes. She seemed to be the shy one of the group. She wore a simple orange t-shirt and a pair of stretchy pants that hugged her legs tightly.

"Timid, darling, Shade is always ranting about Eclipse. It's what she does." A light pink unicorn mare said, crossing her arms. Her blue mane was tied back, but curled around the ends. She wore a somewhat stylish black blouse with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of short shorts that showed part of her diamond cutie mark. "I can't, for the life of me, imagine what would make this time different."

"W-w-w-well…" Timid stuttered, her orange eyes looking to the floor. "M-maybe because this time she l-left and then came back covered in bruises. W-what if she found him and he hurt her?"

"She has a point, Diamond Stud." A silver earth pony stallion spoke up. His mane and tail were frizzy and unkept, like Spectrum's, but was longer and a dirty blond color. He wore a red flannel button up tee and a pair of faded blue jeans, an equally faded stetson on his head. He gazed at his friends with intense emerald green eyes. "Ah think she got her ass kicked by that colt. Ain't no catchin' Eclipse any time soon."

"T-thanks, Autumn Gold." Timid said to the farm pony. She blushed slightly.

"What does it matter if he gets away? It only makes this worse…" The voice of a dark purple mare said. She was sitting in a corner of the room/prison with her knees hugged against her chest. Her black mane and tail were near perfectly straight and poured down her back almost like a liquid. She wore a black mini skirt and a black zip-up hoodie that was just a size too big for her small form.

"Oh, come off it, Pumice Pie." Spectrum called over to the depressed-looking mare. "Every minute Eclipse is free, racks up another cool point. Let's see… Six years… Carry the two… That makes him almost as cool as my mom!"

Everypony turned and gave the rainbow maned stallion a bemused look.

He threw up his hands. "What?"

"Dash, why don't ya just pipe down a moment… and ah ain't askin'." Autumn said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Sides, Pumice might be just as right as Timid. Eclipse may be diggin' a hole too deep ta climb out of."

"Darlings, please. This is the element of magic we're talking about, Twilight's own son. There has to be a way he can end this." Diamond cut in.

"Yeah… by turning himself in. He'll save that zebra he protects if he does that. Shade would just kill her to get to Eclipse." Pumice added. "I like the idea of everypony living. Death is too sad… I'm too fucking depressed as it is…"

"Pumice! Language!" Diamond cried at the depressed mare.

"Get off my ass and let me sulk! Or I swear to Luna, I'll cut every one of you!" Pumice screamed, whipping around to glare daggers at the fashion mare.

Everypony in the room took a step back, their expressions ones of shock.

"Whoa, honey bun. No need for that attitude." Autumn said in a comforting voice. "We didn't mean ta rub ya wrong, but ya aren't really givin' much ta work with. Ye're too depressed all the time."

"Yeah, Pumice. You used to be the life of the party. What happened to you?" Spectrum asked.

"When you realise how pointless it is to fight Shade, is when you see just how truly fucked we are in the world. She already took over. She killed Celestia right in front of Eclipse. Luna is her personal slave. We're doomed to be corrupted. Eclipse is only making it harder on all of us."

"So… You're just giving up?"

"Why not? She'll kill just as much if I fought back as she does now."

"You're crazy!" Timid screamed.

"You just now noticed?" Pumice shot right back, making the shy mare flinch.

"Pumice… No..." Spectrum whispered.

* * *

><p>I was suddenly woken by a loud bangign on a door. I jolted upright, fur standing on end. Then there was a fearful voice screaming on the other side of the door. I couldn't make it out yet, but it seemed urgent. I opened my eyes and took a look around me, at first not recognising it, but then the memories flooded my fuzzy mind, reminding me of where I was and why I was there.<p>

The voice was suddenly recognised as Vine Root's. "She found us! She found us! Wake the hell up! She found us!"

I scrambled out of the bed and ran for my weapon, only then did I notice that Kindle wasn't in the bed. I looked around, still not finding her. "Kindle!?"

A panel in the floor burt open, making me jump. I spun around, expecting to see Canterlot guards, only to see Kindle climbing through a secret passage, carrying our weapons and a few other things. "Sorry, I found this soon after you passed out. Now what is wrong?"

"It's Shade!" I cried, grabbing the mare by her shoulders.

Vine pounded on the door again. "Ether let me in or come out! I can't take them myself!"

I ran over to the thick wooden doors and opened one. Vine immediately bolted inside the room, nearly knocking me over.

"T-they're in the courtyard. T-they saw me." She stuttered out. "I-I did my best to lock the main door, but they'll be inside any minute… Especially with Shimmering Shade with them."

"Shade came with them again!?" Kindle exclaimed. "Forget what I told you last night. We should have worried about it."

"It's a little late for that! They were pounding on the door when I ran to get you! They could be inside by now!"

Vine was visually freaking out, but I couldn't do anything to keep her calm, because I was too busy trying to think of an escape route. "Hay! We need to get the hell out of here before they find us. Any bright ideas?"

"None. Can't you just teleport us again?" Vine asked.

I shook my head. "Doing it the first time with all of us was reckless, a second time might kill me."

"I'm gonna die! She's gonna kill me!" Vine cried, yanking on her own hair.

I couldn't take it anymore. I reared my hand back to strike the mare, but Kindle beat me to it… but with much more force than I would have used. The sharp sound of bone on bone was heard before the sound of an ass meeting the floor. I flinched at my lover's violence.

"Shut up and grab a weapon!" Kindle ordered.

The fallen mare rubbed her cheek where she had been struck, mumbling curses under her breath as she stood back up and picked up a bow and quiver from the pile of items Kindle had brought, as well as a short sword.

"Eclipse, you had better arm yourself. I will not be losing you today." The zebracorn growled.

I flenched and quickly threw on my armor and picked up my scythe. "You scare me when you're like this, Kindle."

"Good."

"That's not a exactly a good thing."

"Eclipse…" She flashed me a scary glare that nearly made me want to hide behind Vine. "Be silent."

My ears drooped. "Yes ma'am…"

"Wow… You're that scared of Kindle?"

I nodded. "When she's like this… Yes…"

"Now get out of here! It is not safe to stay in one place. Split up and cover other parts of the castle. We must use these confusing corridors to our advantage. Set off as many traps as you can to stop or stall them. Just make sure to not get caught in any of them… Oh, and if you die, Eclipse, I will kill you in the afterlife."

I raised an eyebrow. "How does that even work?"

"Just go!"

"OK, OK!" I sighed and quickly exited the royal bed chambers and sprinted down the corridor, quickly getting disoriented by the amount of walkways. I wasn't the only one, though.

"How the hell are we supposed to find our way through this?" A male voice asked, his strong tone echoing off the walls.

"Do I look like a map to you?" Another one asked.

"No. You look more like a useless spotter to me."

"Hay! Just because I let that weight drop on you one time doesn't mean I'll always do it!"

"I don't like taking chances. It's pushing it that I'm looking for a powerful unicorn AND working with you while doing it."

Any other day, I would have sat and listened to the whole conversation. It was kinda funny and I've heard some ponies say some pretty dirty things while eavesdropping, all of them funny enough to make me have to leave so I could laugh my ass off. Today wasn't one of those days.

"Let's see…" I approached the hall I heard their voices from and summoned a simple spell that formed a thick wall of solid air in the entrance. I also made a trap spell about twelve feet behind the existing wall that would be set to make another wall of air to trap them. "That should work nicely."

I was so glad I was wearing my helmet, because right as I was stepping back from my work, I felt a blunt object smack into my head. Sure, I saw a star or two, but I was ok for the most part.

"Well… That didn't work…" A voice said from behind me.

"You hit the wrong spot." I said, before spinning around and taking the guard's hooves out from under him with the crook of my scythe blade, knocking him on his face. I then swung the butt end around and took out the other guy by striking his throat.

The stallion made a choking sound and collapsed to the floor next to his buddy.

"You can't just walk up on my like that. I'm not very easy to knock out." With that, I trapped them both in a ball of shadows and stuck the ball to the ceiling.

While making my way towards the front of the castle, I took out at least twelve more guards, killed a little more than half of them before I made it to the thick wooden doors of the castle's main entrance. There, waiting for me, were six twilight guards and Shimmering Shade, but what really shocked me was the fact that, trapped in a sphere of black magic, both Kindle and Vine floated unconscious.

I gasped at the sight. "Let them go!"

Shade laughed. "How can I put this without hurting your feelings?" She made a sarcastic gesture like she was thinking for a moment. "Oh, yeah. No!"

Her tone made me grip the shaft of my scythe tighter, gritting my teeth in anger.

"You've ran from me long enough, you little bastard. Now, if you ever want to see your bitch again, you'll do what I say, when I say it. You'll take the gift of power that I give you and you'll take my place as the new element of curses, along with your dear colthood friends." The nightmare listed off. "If you so much as take a single step away from me, I'll snap the enchantress' neck first to set an example. If you resist me, I'll kill them both."

I gave a low growl, my body tensing for a fight. "You'll kill them anyway."

Shade simply shrugged. "I may. I may not. Depends on how you behave, but with how I was made a fool out of on our last encounter… I dunno…" She brought the sphere closer and reached inside to brush her hand across Kindle's face.

That made me snap. Not even caring what spell I had summoned, I shot a beam of magic at Shade. Unfortunately it turned out to only be a flash spell, but it was better than nothing.

The alicorn shielded her eyes from the flash, stumbling back a few steps, her shock allowing me to sprint towards her. I lifted my scythe and swung it at her head, only… I was too slow.

Shade had recovered in the time it took me to reach her, giving her enough time to block my blade with her wrist cuff, making a bright spark as my blade bounced off the purple metal. The vibration from the impact was enough to knock it out of my hands.

Stunned and disarmed, I didn't even have time to react to what hit me next, let alone see it. And suddenly… 'Ooooh… Pretty stars...'


End file.
